A little destructive
by squarecreatures
Summary: Elena goes on a girls night with Bonnie and Caroline, having a little too much to drink. Stefan collects her and smut ensues


**I have no idea where this came from, it kind of just wrote itself, lol. I'd say this would happen maybe before stelena break up in season 2. Enjoy!**

Elena knocked back another vodka energy drink. It was so unlike her to be drinking so much, but also much needed, if Stefan was allowed to drink his blood thirst away, why couldn't Elena drink some of her troubles away even just for one night. Caroline had organised for her and bonnie to have a girls night in a night club just outside Mystic Falls. They wore their highest most mature looking shoes in order to look over 21, even though if that plan failed Caroline would have just compelled the bouncer anyway.

Elena, slurred as she took her phone out to text Stefan "I...I..just need to text my yummy boyfriend and tell him I'll be out a bit longer" she chuckled falling next to bonnie.

"Elena please...I need a man" Bonnie replied, joining her hands in prayer, Elena was in fits of laughter, her text didn't even make any sense when she checked it after pressing send by accident.

_Going be late, lzuuv you xxzza_

Bonnie laughed spitting her drink on the phone when Elena showed her.

They were all pretty much wasted, and even though it took a lot more to get Caroline drunk, she managed to compel the bar man to give her doubles all night so she was twice over the limit of both Elena and Bonnie put together.

They were having so much fun, dancing in a trio, mocking some of the songs and waltzing through the dance floor without a care in the world of what anyone thought. They sat down to take a beat, music still pumping, "My feet are killing me" Bonnie was removing her shoes and ordering another round from the bar maid. "Bonnie, you are going to get us kicked out" Elena spat.

"Thanks so much for tonight Car, god I...I haven't been this wasted since...god I've never been this wasted, HA!" Elena laughed at herself with an accomplished look. "What's going on between you and Tyler, your spending like...like loads of time with him now" Elena tried to string a sentence together, while Bonnie swayed her head passing the girls the tequilas she ordered. Elena spilled the salt on the floor trying to reach for her glass. "Wooaaahhhh" they all staggered to find it.

"God, I don't know, I mean like, vampire sex is HOT!" swinging her head around to look over at Elena. "But...like..iduno its like I think werewolf sex would be hotter, but you see I can't though cause I want Matty too" , she was rambling now, it was clear she didn't know what she wanted, and the girls smirked at her. She pouted, pressing her lips together trying not to cry but then suddenly burst out laughing "HAHA, me and Tyler, GOD" she downed her shot, Elena and bonnie joining her, saluting each other afterwards.

"ELENA!" Bonnie shouted, a bit too loudly, Caroline and Elena both looked at her with huge attentive eyes. "This is a girl's night, you need to talk about Stefan...like how is he, ya know..?" Elena choked on her drink, she had never talked about it, but they had both definitely caught her at the right time to spill about her sex life. "Oh my god Bonnie, I can't it's too weird" she sat back thinking about it and smirked uncontrollably. "Oh my god, I have to frikn know now" Bonnie grabbed her arm and stared at her as best she could through her blurred vision. Caroline was signalling to the bar maid to bring them another round, her face devilish and scheming knowing Elena was about to spill.

"Well he is definitely gifted in that department" the girls let out a shriek of excitement and a clap for more, Elena took a swig of her drink, a HUGE gulp in fact. "Jesus, I'm feeling dizzy". "NO! Don't you dare run away from this Elena" Caroline was gripping the table, this made Elena giggle. "ok ok, its really good, actually no its amazing, mind blowing, but like, I don't know if I am...good..? like I was only with Matt like twice and..god Stefan just knows EVERYTHING!". Bonnie looked shy, swirling her finger around her cocktail glass, "so like, do you like..cum?" Caroline laughed, but it seemed rude, so she stopped quickly, realising Bonnie had obviously never slept with anyone.

"I mean, YEH" Elena spat. "Every time, and its crazy like, its better EVERY time" Elena opened her eyes wide in embarrassment, drinking again and grabbing the new shot brought over from the bar maid. "Jealous! I am so jealous right now Elena I could sleep with Damon!" they all laughed.

They started talking about a guy that was obviously checking out Bonnie. Elena realised she never checked her phone after texting Stefan, her phone had three messages and a missed call, he was obviously worried. She hit call and mouthed Stefan to Caroline who was trying to drag her back to the dance floor.

"Hey sweetie, you're alive" she smiled. "Hey you, I...I'm so sorry, I..I didn't even...I love you" she slurred realising how drunk she really was now, setting down her drink. He chuckled at the intoxicated Elena trying to communicate with him. "It's alright darling; would you like me to collect you and the girls when it's over?" "uh huh" she replied biting her lip and watching bonnie chatting up a very handsome man at the bar. "Ok, see you later beautiful, love you".

She hung up, feeling now that she just wanted to go home and be with Stefan, but this was a girl's night and it felt so good to be doing normal teenage delinquent things again.

After a few different dramatic events unfolded before the end of the night, Elena falling down the steps of the dance floor, absolutely and completely embarrassed in front of nearly the whole club. Caroline venting about Matt in the bathroom, and Bonnie kissing the man she only talked to for 10minutes only to later find him chatting up another woman, they decided it was time to call it a night.

Stefan was waiting outside for them, he was probably waiting there for a while in case they came out early, and as soon as Elena saw him she jumped into his arms and grabbed his lips into a sloppy long kiss. "Get a room you two" Elena pulled away and laughed, arms still around Stefan "we have one!" "then use it" she replied throwing her hand up like a diva, she struggled to open the car door, "here let me ladies", he opened the door for bonnie and Caroline letting them in and then returning to Elena, "wow, I've never seen you this bad before " smirking in her cheek as he opened the door, "I'm...I'm not drunk Stef...I could take you any day", he smiled realising that sentence made no sense whatsoever and helped her buckle her seat belt trying to fight off his amusement.

Stefan helped both the girls right to their door, finding their keys and making sure they got in safely. After dropping Caroline home, Elena was fast asleep, he watched her for a second and smiled at how peaceful she looked, wiping a strand of hair from her face. "Sweetie" he tried to wake her gently, not knowing whether he should drop her to the boarding house or to her house. He wondered if Jenna would hear her stumbling in, he didn't want to get her in to trouble. But she might want to wake up in her own bed tomorrow, rather than have to deal with Damon mixed with the inevitable hangover he knew she would have.

He decided to drop her home and carry her to bed, but when he turned on the ignition, she stirred, and looked around confused, "hey sweetie" were almost there, he placed his hand on her knee. "W..where's car and bonnie?" "I just brought them home".

She smiled at him proudly, "you're so good" she said smiling, "only for you". Elena fidgeted around the seat and removed her heels, letting out a sigh of relief on when they slipped off, "god these heels are from hell" she turned and placed her feet on Stefan's lap and he rubbed them with his free hand. "uh that feels so good", "poor thing" he kissed one of her toes.

She moved one of her legs lower to stroke the middle of his jeans. Stefan was trying to concentrate on the road, when he looked over at Elena; she was biting her lip and looking mischievous, sliding her sleek foot even lower. "Jesus Elena" she enjoyed this and moved around to kiss his neck, slowly and bit his ear, her hand travelling below his waste.

Stefan swerved slightly, and she laughed. "Why are you going this way?" she asked, looking perplexed. "I'm talking you home beautiful", she shook her head, "No, but I want us to be alone" she moaned in his ear, completely turned on, and knowing right well that Damon was probably going to be there. "hmm, and what would we do..alone?" playing her little game, "I want you all over me" she whispered.

He knew she was drunk, but this was so sexy, and he was pretty sure she would be offended if he declined purely because of the fact that she is a bit drunk, Stefan pulled a massive turn changing his direction eagerly, making Elena scream and laugh at the same time.

When they arrived at the mansion, they both got out the driver side; she was on top of him now, barely waiting till he stopped the car to pounce on him. He carried her in grabbing her bag in the process. He had one arm under her ass and the other stroking her face as he looked at her, she was trying to focus on his face, "I think maybe your right about the drunk thing" she rested her head on his shoulder. "I'll make you something to eat, it will make you feel better", he placed her on the kitchen table and started to make her tea and a sandwich.

He loved this adorable free Elena, it had been a while since she cut loose, he was so glad she came back so he could enjoy her banter for a little longer. They had both been pre occupied with Katherine and Klaus that he wanted her to take her mind off it and have some fun for once. He watched her as she staggered around the table, laughing at herself and saying random things.

Elena removed her jacket and lay across the kitchen table "what are you doing" he laughed at her, "this table could be a bed Stefan", her tone was aggressive and so certain he didn't dare challenge her. He placed the plate on her stomach, "eat up darling" he took a sip of his tea and watched her leaning on the kitchen counter. She swung her legs across the huge oak table, placed the plate beside her and rolled her finger to call him over to her.

He hugged her, stroking her legs and bringing her body closer to his, kissing her neck making her moan. "did I ever tell you, you are amazing at that" He slid his hand under her skirt and felt her roughly over her underwear, "and that" she moaned pressing her forehead against his. She slid her hands down the band of his jeans and stoked him gently making him shudder. "your better" he replied and kissed her, pushing her down on to the table and removing her underwear, he knew what she wanted. "Just fuck me Stefan", he was surprised at how blunt she was, but he kissed her roughly knowing he wanted the exact same thing.

She threw the fruit bowl out of her way and other things on the table, not caring, just wanting to make noise. He pulled her skirt up and sucked on her middle, "no, fuck me Stefan". He stayed tightening so she couldn't escape and she let out a loud scream when he moved so fast she couldn't bare it. She sat up and kissed him, biting his lip and pulled his jeans and boxers down at once and he entered her with one stroke. Moving her to the edge of the table, "Elena, d..Damon" he tried, but she covered his mouth with her hand, she ripped his shirt off, and suddenly he felt like she was the one in control. "god, what's gotten into you". He tried to move them to another location.

"NO! Here" as she tightened her legs, and he let out a loud growl, grabbing her hips and began thrusting fast into her, she felt so good, and she was close almost immediately. He pushed her down putting his full weight on her and thrusting harder, she screamed his name and they came together, still knocking over furniture as they went for so long, "Stefan, every-time-is-better" she smiled in his cheek, completely out of breath. "if you're not the best fuck in the world I don't know what is" he panted on her lips before lifting her off the table. Not knowing how any of that just happened.

She was still destroying things around him, knocking over chairs and lamps "do you want Damon to think were being robbed" "I'm sorry, I felt a bit destructive tonight, cause I missed you" he smiled kissing her deeply as he led her to their room, her legs still folded around him. "When we get out own place, we can destroy it all we want" he said while pinning her down on his bed. "Promise?" "We can break all the shit we want in our own place" he smiled stroking her face. "but...that was...amazing to say the least" he admitted nibbling her ear, she smiled and rolled him over for a second round.


End file.
